


Marry Me Baby

by DoreyG



Category: Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Diamonds are a Lex's Best Friend, Engagement, Engagement Rings, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4811696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Lex," Clark says, rather strictly (albeit still looking like an owl), "that is not an engagement ring, that is a <i>diamond</i>."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry Me Baby

"Lex," Clark says, staring down at him with a wide-eyed expression that puts him rather in mind of an owl, "what is that?"

He doesn't deflate, he is Lex Luthor and Lex Luthor does not _deflate_ , but he does sag a little. Maybe, just maybe. No lawyer could actually pin it on him, "it's an engagement ring."

"Lex," Clark says, rather strictly (albeit still looking like an owl), "that is not an engagement ring, that is a _diamond_."

"Yes," he says, as calmly as he can considering his current position and the fact that his _knees_ are starting to ache, "set on an engagement ring."

" _Dwarfing_ an engagement ring," Clark corrects, with a certain pinch of his nose that makes him want to throw the ring (and its damned box, and possibly a few desks) out of the window, "honestly, Lex, I'm pretty sure that should be in a _museum_."

"Maybe I'll take it there, after this," he says, faux sweetly. He's quite proud of that faux sweetness, really, considering the amount of things he currently wants to rip apart with his bare hands, "I'm guessing that you want me to get up now?"

"I-" Clark blinks at him, adorably puzzled. He'd feel more kindly inclined to it, at almost any other time, but currently- "Lex, don't get me wrong, I'm saying _yes_."

_Currently_ -

...Wait.

"Of course I'm saying yes, don't you _ever_ worry about that," Clark is still speaking, as he fights the sudden - and entirely unseemly - urge to swoon like some fainting maiden across the floor, "it's just- oh, this is going to sound silly. Could you maybe find me a smaller ring?

He's saying yes.

"It's just that... When Lois sees it-"

He's saying _yes_.

"And my _mom_. And look, Lex, it's a very sweet gesture but I just can't carry a ring that size around all day-"

They're going to get _married_.

"And so I don't want to be a bother, but-"

"Don't worry, Clark," he says, and is surprised to find that his mouth has frozen into a huge smile - happiness filling him all the way up to the top, like he could burst from it, "after today, you can have _anything_ that you want."


End file.
